t_r_o_t_cfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:NightClan
I sighed deeply as I tread past the ruins of a once thriving clan, "now that all the troubles have died down, how do I kicks-start this group once again" I moaned to myself as I brushed some dirt off the highrock. I sat down and winced due to some pain that shot from my leg to my back. I grunted, and shook the pain off, my eye then directed towards the sky as I pondered my next move. -smokestar (attempt at a new RP style) As smoke arose from a nap that felt as if it lasted for centuries, she couldn't shake the feeling of utter helplessness that seemed to take hold of her body. She shuddered as the cold wind brushed by her shaggy, matted fur as she got up; her body, however, was set on staying seated at Noxrock (new name for highrock). She ground her teeth, lept down, ignoring the pain, and whispered to herself, "no, i will not let this seclusion get to me" Her ears flicked as she heard a rodent pass by, she narrowed her gaze as she persued it. In one quick movement she swat the unsuspecting creature, stunning it long enough for her to sink her teeth into its tiny neck; it squeaked until taking its final breath, going limp. After finishing the semi-satisfying meal smoke crawled towards a shady tree; she observed the landscape, taking in every little detail, from the cracks on the rocks to the clouds above, she then turned her attention towards the stream, she grunted as she saw her reflection, "How i wish i could take back that day!" she hissed at herself as she placed her paw over her blinded eye in disgust. Flamestar padded up to the obisidn hued effimate in which she would dip her crown slightly in repect to the aged Smokestar. "I have not put this Clan in its condition today, I was only trying to help make it thrive again. But, since you are here once more, I will step down and let you lead, if you wish." The ginger hued effimate would emit from her scarred diral as her caudal wrapped around her tight, compact bodice. -short - Troutjaw~|talk| 23:42, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Smoke bowed in respect as well, "thank you, flame. I know you had good intentions, if you want to help, you may." She backed away and roamed towards her original resting place, she sat back, and curled her puffed tail around her legs. She attempted to warm herself, the weather was strangely cool for this time of year. Flamestar looked at Smokestar. "Does this mean I will be a leader yet, or....possibly a deputy...I could go without either, Smokestar. I just recommend it since I would like to help you rebuild NightClan. It would be an honor, k'know." Her crown dipped to Smokestar as she kneeled a foreappendage to the leader. Troutjaw~|talk| 00:56, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Smoke tilted her head, and nodded, "you may be deputy." She bowed once again in respect , "this may be the kinda thing we need." She flicked her tail, and plopped down. As smoke sat down she pondered how this will bring prosperity to her clan; she shook the feeling off and decided to take a break from all these thoughts floating around her head. She laid down, curling her tail tightly around herself; she took long whiff, "must be high tide." She mumbled, "good for fishing... but a nap sounds better." Smoke rolled over on her side and sighed. She twitched her nose as the cool night air whipped past her, the sound of a near by river soothed her as she started to drift off into a deep sleep, however there was still a part of her mind, her worried, dreading side, screaming for attention. The morning light bled through the leaves as if they were made of glass. Smoke groaned as the light shown down on her eye, she slowly heaved herself up and smacked her lips, "huh... what time is it?" She lifted her head and squinted, "Oh shit... must be sunhigh, great, well, I gotta start something." Smoke groggily walked toward the Noxrock and examined it, the moss seemed to have settled in deep after the down pour, she did, however enjoy the sent of the forest after it rains. Her ears flicked as she heard the sound boom from the near by cave, she clipped her claws against the cold hard ground, and began to hum a tune that would blare from the monsters that would rush across the Thunderpath. Then, in a sudden urge, she decided to add some color to her old resting place; Smoke picked out a mouth full of flowers and re-decorated her den in a rainbow of color, blue hibiscuses and bellflowers adorned her den's entrence. She backed up, hopped, and wiggled her tail, "hmm, this will do" she mewed happily. The extremely young cat walks cautiously to the small band of cats, her very long, sleek brown patched torbie pelt brushing the tall grass, her long tail curling around everything it can, finally curling up into a ball at her back. Everything about her was long, and built for speed and strength. She was born to kittypets, her father had been in many fights and was very strong, and her mother was a show cat, and had very long extremities. She was the perfect fighting cat, and she had been in many more fights than her father, and had won almost all of them. Her copper slit eyes seem to be trying to kill everything they see just by looking. She was bulky and well fed, for a rogue cat. Long legs, long whiskers, long fur, long tail, even her nose and eyes seemed long! Her slit eyes were longer than most cats, so she had good vision. She was bred by a show-cat, so her chest was bigger, along with her rump. She smelled of lilacs, fresh-kill, and fresh fallen leaves. She approached the black cat, her merciless copper eyes uncharisticly warm. She was in one of those rare moments she was happy, and didn't feel like killing. "Hello." She meowed, her pink togue swiping away long black and tan hairs. "I would like to join your clan." Her owners thought she was a tom-cat, so they named her like they would a tom, her name is Timber. "I'm Timber, by the way." She adds, a note of scorn for her name in her voice. ~Timber The aged leader's ears flicked to the tone of the young rouge. Smoke yawned and heaved herself up from her long nap, she blinked, and directed her attention towards the cat standing before her, "greetings, Timber." She examined the well-built rouge, She shook her shaggy fur and lifted her head, "If you wish to join, then, you may." Smoke bowed respectfully towards Timber, "Would you like to change your name, or keep it as it is?" "Um, I'm not sure, you decide. Not used to being treated like I had any choices." She mews, a hint of a Russian accent. "I'm sorry, I should've brung a gift for you, maybe a freshly fledged pheasant, but I couldn't have such luck as a mouse-whisker. Her lean muscles rippled under her fur like her father, yes she spoke with much grace, like her mother. She bows as well, her long whisker brushing the ground. Her whiskers twitched, once. Twice. Three times. Her warmness in her eyes now cold, she had become her true self onces again, she wanted to hunt something that faught back. Perhaps a hawk? They can put up a good fight. She loves the metalic tang of blood, no matter what kind. Cat, dog, oh yes, she has brought down a dog, but it was a small one, no bigger then herself. She watches a leaf flutter down, followed by more. "Squirrel, or bird." She murmers, her copper eyes fixed on the spot. "Eh, one second." She mews, running to the tree, hauling herselkf up it's trunk onto the branch with the creature, she spots it, a blackbird. She silently crouches, inching forward, then leaping, grabbing the bird by it's neck, peircing it's jugular, blood spilling onto her already stained muzzle. she slips gracefully off the branch, landing on her feet, trotting back to Smoke, setting the bird down infront of her. "Hope that still counts." She jokes, licking the blood from her face. ~Timber The sent of the freshly killed bird tickled Smoke's nose with delight, "Nicely done, Timber." She took hold of ther bird and placed it down on the fresh-kill pile, "Now, about your name" Smoke said as she padded towards Timber, "By the tone of your voice, it seemed as if you disliked your own name" Her ears flicked as the cool breeze brushed by, "If you have any ideas, don't be afraid to share" She said in a friendly, yet calm tone. Scent* (oops, damned typo :s) "Stupid Two-legged bumholes thought I was a tom!" She growls, her copper optics shining with hatered towards the whole human race. "So they named be Timber, one of them was smart, and tried to stop the male two-leg, and I understand some of their language, from the smart two-leg. She taught me to, 'stand pretty' as I understood it, and 'beg' and 'sit'. Silly two-legs, you can't train feral cats. Sooo, I scratched and hissed at them, a biting snapping whirlwind of teeth and claw and finally scratched a hole in the portal to the outside, and I never went back." Her ears flicked once. "I need to kill something." The blood-thirst she-cat hissed. ~Timber Smoke sighed, "Timber, that's all in the past, no need to grudge over it. You don't want it haunting you, now do you?" She looked at Timber, softly, her deep red eyes shone in the light. Smoke led the young warrior towards her living quarters, she dragged a bed made out of dried leaves and placed it in the center. The den had a smell of freshly picked greenery, a near by river can be seen from the entrence; a place for a stressed out cat to relax and rest up as the soothing sound of the river lullabies the listener to sleep. Smoke stepped half a fox-length back, and slowly turned away, "If you need to relive some stress you may, but upon your arrival from your hunt, we will change your name." She bowed and padded towards her den. Timber nods. "You're right, but it was one of my biggest victories with that portal. I can wait, my, curse, shall we call it, builds up over time, so I become quite the proficient hunter." She grins, tinted knives glinting in the sun from the slight part in her black lips. She nods, turning around to wash herself, revealing a large, pink scar swirling around her tail, like a spiral. A two-leg kit had gotten a hold of something sharp and thought it would be cool to have that on Timber. ~Timber Smoke nodded, her ears perked as she saw the large scar upon Timber's tail, she sighed as she layed her paw upon her own weight, her blinded eye. She stood up and directed her attention towards timber, "If you wish to keep that title, you may" Smoke tilted her head and flattened one ear against her crown, "however, I do recommended adding a different part to your name like 'song' or 'heart'" She brought a plumped mouse in her jaws and placed it at Timber's feet, "I've made up my mind, it's up to you now." (also, if you can, can you add your name in the NightClan's page) "Hmm, how about, Timberstrike?" She asks, looking at the mouse, wishing it were alive. She likes to eat things alive, but she was still respectful of the clan's 'StarClan'. She sighs, and lowers her head to eat, she was tired, but she wanted to satisfy her curse. Her belly is slightly swollen, not noticable to cats for now, but she knew. Her mate was an escaped kitty-pet, but he was caught again, and she never found him again. She sighs again, feeling the tiny weak movements of her kits. ~Timber(strike?) Smoke grined, "Timberstrike it is" She gestured towards the clan's warrior den, "You've had a long day, why not take a rest for now" Smoke said warmly, "tomorrow is a new day" Smoke whipped around, and roamed towards her den. Timberstrike nods. "I need to feed, my curse first though..." She gives a sheepish grin, before dashing away. her slit eyes became straight lines, and she sniffed out a huge hawk nest. She quietly climbed up the tree, disturbing the hawk, leaping down again. She waits until it attacks, then she grabs it by it's feet, and claws her way up it's side. She clenches her teeth around it's wing, unabling it to fly away. It snaps at her paws, and in turn she claws at it's face. She claws to it's underside, deciding it was time to end their little battle. She puts a claw to it's throat, and flicks it across the bird's neck. It goes limp. she leaves it for a while, climbig back up the tree, looking at the eggs. She collects the birds eggs and puts them on it's back, cushioned by feathers. Timberstrike drags the hawk back to the base, laying it by the fresh-kill pile. She yawns and trots to the warrior den, curling up and dozing off. ~Timberstrike Timberstrike wakes up, feeling better rested than ever! She murmers to herself, "The next rogue I see judging me by my kitty-pet roots, I'll say, 'Before you judge me, make sure you're perfect.' and claw his throat out." ~Timberstrike Her belly is visibly swollon now, (Time goes quick I gueesss?) but just barely. She winces slightly as on of her kits lets out a paticulary sharp little kick. Her stomach growls, and she thought she could hear a tiny chorus of growls. She shakes her head. "It's not possible." She mews to herself. Her nose flares as she gently takes one of the eggs, only one. She carefully peirces it onto a leaf, lapping up the insides, and after a surprise pops out. A baby bird. Apparently it was nearly ready to hatch, because it was moving and it was healthy! "I'll raise it, we can kill it when it grows up,or maybe we can train it to hunt." She decides, her motherly instinct growing stronger. She gently cleans it's feathers, picking the tiny creature up gently, and setting it between her shoulder blades, to go put it in the nest. "Only one." She says. She gently takes the frail creature in her jaws, clawing her way up the tree, and putting it in the nest. She curls herself around it, relizing it hasn't eaten. She sighs, leaping down and sniffing out a vole. She spots it, she pouces on it, cracking its spine. she gets off of it, picking up the warm body with her slender jaws, bringing it back to the chick. She tears a chunk off, pushing it close to the chick. She finds out it's a female, so she names it Jadeleaf. After my sister. She thinks. Her sisters name was Jade, and she loved leaves. The chick tears into the hunk of meat, chirping and trilling happily. Timberstrike curls her body around the creature, feeling it nestle into her fur. It finds a spot, and it curls up to go to sleep. Timberstrike perfectly blended in with the tree, and her scent masked by the freshly dead vole and the hawknest, she decided to live there, even when Jadeleaf grows up. It was comfortable, and protected by the tree. She nibbles at the vole, tearing the rest into tiny hunks of meat. She rests her head on some feathers, and falls asleep once again, this time, at peace. ~Timberstrike The aged leader slowly opened her eyes as a start of a new day had arrived, Smoke stretched, she was abnormally small than the rest, but her tail was longer than the other cats. She peeked her head out and grunted as the morning light bounced off her face, "I'm get getting getting too old for this.." She grunted as she dragged herself towards the riverbed, however, she stopped. An intoxicating aroma had crossed her path; with pupils dilated, and teeth bared she plunged into the fresh-kill pile and pulled out the freshly killed bird. Smoke ripped the flesh and muscle from its back and thighs, leaving leaving the breast for the young warrior, blood dripped from her jaws; she licked her lips in satisfaction, however a strange thought had started to bubble in her mind, "If I gather enough feathers, it could create a lovely bed for the dens" She promptly began to pluck the feathers from the large bird, accidentally swallowing a few in the process. First she gathered some spider webs that have accumulated in the med-cat's den and laid them out in the center of the warrior's den, second she piled on the as many feathers she could free from the bird, which arguably enough covered a large area even with all the feathers smoke had eaten, and third, placed the dried leaves over the feathers, she took a half-step back and examined her work, "pretty good" she thought to herself, "thankfully the blood-stained feathers will dry up soon... thanks to this damned heat wave!" She hissed loudly. ((Hey Smoke. Fernstar here. To help, I'll gladly enter a cat into NightClan. It can be a kit, apprentice, warrior. Whatever you think would be best. Anyways, It's great to see you again. ~Fernstar)) (Hey, fern ^^ nice to see you as well. I think a kit would be best, the younger they are, the better and more they will learn, thank you for your help, It's much appreciated!) She wakes up the sound of a grinding beak, noticing Jadeleaf was on her last hunk of meat. She sighs, leaping down from the tree. She stays close, to make sure nothing trieds to attack Jadeleaf. She quickly chases down a rabbit, catches a vole, and caught a small frog. She keeps it alive, seeing if Jade can catch it. She's stronger now, she can walk and flap her wings. She brings up all the prey up to the bird, hoping it'd laste. She sighs, climbing into the nest she keeps the meat away from Jade. She immediately placed the frog near her, and Jade tried to eat it. She shakes her head, putting the frog under her tail. She puts the vole down, demonstrating how she should catching it, She claws the vole, leaving it. She puts the frog in front of her again. Jade does the same thing but she tries to eat it again after killing it. She gently nudges Jade away, tearing off a chunk of meat and giving it to her. She meows a simple word to Jade over and over, soon she imitates it. She learns all the clans, the name oft the leaders, and the members of NightClan, her name, She has the basics of the clan only with other important things down! Jade is 8 moons old. She takes her, the young and fledging hawk, Jadeleaf with her to meet Smokestar. "Smokestar, this is Jadeleaf." She mews, and Jadeleaf half mews half screetches, "Hello, Smokestar!" Jade then burries her face into Timberstrikes fur. Timberstrike gives her a quick lick on the head. Her stomach was now swollon very visibly, and in about one moon she would be kitting. ~Timberstrike Smoke tilted her head as she examined Jade, her tail calmly whooshed from side to side. A strange member of this clan indeed, but no one is denied, She smiled warmly, "greetings, you're something special, I can see it in your eyes" said the old she-cat, enthusiastically. Smoke lifted her head, her blood-red eyes locked on Timber, "You did a good thing, you're someone to be looked up to" With that said she bowed and padded towards her den. "Wait, Smokestar!" Timberstrike calls. "We can have more hawks as clan members, if you want, they're quite the hunters. There's still two eggs! Jade can teach them how we live! A-and Jade can have chicks of her own, oh, we can be a strong clan with these powerful hunters!" She squeaks, boucing up on her paws. ~Timberstrike Smoke chuckled, "alright Timber, she can train the young hawks, and hawks can be part of the clan, as hunters" She narrowed her gaze as she saw Timber's belly reach the ground as she bounced, a worried feeling grabbed hold of her, "I gotta fix up the Queen's den before It's time." She thought to herself, "I need more feathers to make another bed..." She twitched her whiskers in thought. "Yay!" Timberstrike purrs, taking the eggs from the, hawk, breasts? (XD Sorry, jsut paughing so hard.)"Jade, would you go and fetch the old nest? We can use it." She mews to Jade, and imediately she was off. Timber now got to work on cracking the other three eggs. She gently cracked them, three new birds on three more leaves. "Ga-aaaaaah." She hisses, as seemingly all her kits kick at the same time. "StarClan, I want these things out of me." She thinks, then almost as if they had granted her wish the kits start squirming around. She hisses and grunts, finally Jade comes back with the nest, Timber plops the three chicks into the nest, asking her to put it where it smelled of stale kits. She follows behind, not wanting to leave her soft, comfortable bed in the warriors den. Still, she follows, taking up residance in the bed next the the nest, and pulling it closer to her. The baby birds will be, Skywing, Watertalon, and Quietbeak. Skywing is a girl, Watertalon is a boy, and Quietbeak is another girl. ~Timber ---- ((Use four dashes after each post like above to seperate fucking rp it's confusing)) Flamepelt closed her heterochromatic occulars and simply breathed silently, sitting down. How could she have gotten this far.....Even with.....No. No time to think about that now. The time has come for her to help Smokestar with the Clan, to become eader one day and watch over it herself.....Opening her visionaries, the effimate padded over to the queen's den, looking at Timber. "You...should be birthing any day now, right? Anyways, welcome to the Clan. It'll be nice to see more life in the Clan with the kits on the way." Her crown dipped as she stepped out of the den and over to the fresh-kill pile, her ribcage showing through her ginger coat as she gently picked up a scrawny mouse from the side, leaving the juicy squirrel for Timber. Troutjaw~|talk| 21:52, July 18, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Why, yes, I am. In fact, I beleive it is tomorrow." (My letters are stuck like this) She purrs, Jadeleaf next to her, treating the new chicks as if they were her own young. ~Timberstrike ((Yeah, yeah. I'll join as...Thornkit, please? I am hoping this will help your clan grow bigger. ~Fernstar (Sure, you can join, the more the merrier, also *ATTENTION* I DO REALIZE THE SITUATION WITH THE BIRD HAS CAUSED SOME PROBLEMS, WE CAN ONLY HAVE CATS, THIS IS MY WORD. THIS IS FINAL.*) Aye. Can I go ahead and add the name?)) (Sure, knock yourself out) -smoke Smoke cautiously placed one paw in front of the other, she called out to Flame, "We need a Med... soon, if not then one of us will have to assist Timber with her birthing, we don't want anything wrong to happen" she said, attempting to hide the concern staining her tone. Smoke quickly got to work with creating another feathered bed for the queen's den, she stepped out, and said in a raspy tone, "It's done." she coughed up some feathers. Timber yawned, resting head on her paws, the kits uncomfortably squirming around. Smoke's ears flicked to the sound of the newly born kits. She lowered her head towards the mother and the squirming kits, "Congrats. Have you thought about their names yet?" She meowed happily as she brought a freshly killed rodent for the queen. ((Haven't had them yet. xD)) (Lol, smooth x3 if you're stumped I'm here for support -pounds chest- shit.. that hurt >___<) Alright, alright. Thornkit- A small tabby tom with tan fur, yellow eyes, and a short, bobcat-like tail)) ((Ah, but now, I am. Seeing as your impatiant. xD)) She hisses once, laying on her side, begining her kitting. She had gotten a few sticks moments before, and she promptly puts one in her mouth. It makes small crackling noises as she pushes out one kit, A tan she-kit with dark ginger patches, one blue eye and one copper eye, that shall be Patchkit. It cracks down the middle as another kit plops onto the mossy and feathery bed. A ginger tom with tan paws, hindlegs, and a grey head with a tan spot on his forehead, and copper eyes- Greykit. It breaks, the two halves falling on either side of her as a third kit comes out. A ginger she-kit with grey patches, and a grey stripe from her black nose to her tail-tip, and dark blue eyes- Stripekit. The exausted queen sighs, laying on her side after taking afew bites out the squirrel that Flamepelt had left her. ((We need people to roleplay as these kits now.)) ~Timberstrike ( I drew my family (Omg, they're cute >3<) Smoke was rummaging through a near by trash bin (old habits die hard) looking for bedding material. She nearly fell on her side as she exited, "Not as spry as I used to be." She grumbled to herself, "This should do it!" She happily mewed with a small amount of cotton in her mouth. She trotted back and quickly placed it on top of pile of leaves and feathers she called a bed, "perfect." she said as she tilted her head, closed her eyes and smiled. Smoke then directed her attention towards Timber, "everything alright?" She asked humbly, "don't be acting all macho (she learned some two-leg words from her period as a kitty-pet) there's cat-folk here who are willing to help." She huffed sternly. (You're right, we need some people to rp your youngins) ((I'll rp one if you like, I'm the rp'er of Flameclaw.)) (sure, you may, pick out which ever you like, then inform me so I may add you onto the clan's roster) -Smoke ((I guess I'll be Patchkit.)) (Cool ^^ thanks for your support!) -Smoke Timber had dozed off, she lets out a small yelp of surprise as she lifts her head. "Oh, I'm absolutely fine." She mews. Timber Gets up, a cheerful smile on her face as she looks at her kits. (Short) Smoke chuckled," alright, just making sure." her tail swished from side to side, "If you need anything, I'll be around." She turned and walked towards her den. ((By the way, Can I either have Thorn train to be medicine cat or be medicine cat right away? Just skip all the rtaining so you actually have a medicine cat?)) ~Thornkit (Thorn can train to be a Med, we don't need one right away) -smoke Alright. So would you like him to be an apprentice, then?)) ~Thornkit (Sure!) -Smoke Patchkit let out a tiny squeak and feet were twitching. ((She is dreaming and tiny as hell rp senctence thing)) As night draped over the territory, all seemed quiet. The only sounds that can be heard were the rushing of the river as well as the waterfall crashing against the earth within the near by cave. All warriors fast asleep, the kits whimpering in their sleep as they crawl deeper within their mother's pelt, seeking comfort from the terrors of their imagination. The aged leader huffed and heaved herself up, she shook her fur, and quickly looked around, her deep-blood red eyes shone in the moonlight, her pupils were slit to almost thin lines, she stood tall, her tail trashing and in one quick movement she jolted off. Smoke ran through the forest, gracefully avoiding each rock and branch that invaded her route, she stopped, dead in her tracts, a threatening sent had entered her nostrils. She hid behind a tree; she peaked her head out and saw a creature, a large furry creature which appeared to be eating a smaller creature, "how am I going to get out of this one?" She whispered to herself. Smoke took half a step back, but only to end up crunching on some leaves, her fur stood on end, as she looked ahead the badger was had already lunged, it felt as if time had slowed down. Smoke braced herself, all her strength had traveled to her hind legs, her legs tensed and in a single bound she leaped out of danger. The badger had slammed its muzzle onto a rock, and had become enraged, it quickly swerved around and slashed at Smoke, she intercepted by slashing as well, their claws locked momentarily, she managed to free herself by rolling back and kicking at the creature with as much force and furry she still had, her claws had dug into the beast's flesh, she quickly took advantage and slashed at the beast's face. Her claws racked across its hideous frame causing it to yelp. In its fit of rage and pain the badger raised its claws and slashed Smoke's left flank, she hissed in pain, and quickly jolted away. She was dazed, her equilibrium was off, she kept bumping and slamming into trees as she attempted to make it back, she was however able to pick up some cobwebs on the way back. Smoke was gasping as she stepped into her camp, "why didn't... it chase me..?" She weakly asked herself, what she didn't realize was the creature's eye had embedded itself onto her claw. She crawled back to her den, a trail of blood followed behind, Smoke plopped down onto her bed, and wrapped the cobwebs around her side, "better" she reassured herself. She blacked-out due to exhaustion and slight blood-loss right after saying that ((Hey, Smoke. I would like for Sungaze to join as a warrior of NightClan. Her description: A pure white, long haired she-cat, with a fluffy, white, lion-like mane, dark amber eyes with dark brown markings on hind legs, tail, fore-paws, and face.)) Dapplestar(sc|Talk 02:06, July 21, 2014 (UTC) (I'll add her in... right after my phone charges xd) -smoke Thornpaw emerged from the den to see the clan. He Looked over, only to see his leader. The small tom dashed over to where she was, "Smokestar! What happened?!" He inspected her wounds, looking back up at her, "Uh...You're going to be just fine." He meowed quickly. ~Thornpaw ((Thank you, Smoke. ouo )) Dapplestar(sc|Talk 05:29, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Smoke slowly opened her eyes, her vision slightly blurred. She blinked, her vision slowly started to correct itself, she didn't realize Thorn was in front of her until she bumped into him, "Sorry Thorn, thought you were a rat for a sec" she jokingly said. She went over to the river and examined her wounds, "That's going to leave a scar" Smoke took a few steps back and lept, the water splashed around her. She swam up and exclaimed, "Nothing better than a cool dip to kick-start a day!" She paddled towards shore, humming as she made it on dry-land, Smoke then walked up to Thorn, soaked, and shook her fur, spraying as much water as she could on him, "how's that for a good morning" (any timeeee :3) It was midday when smoke decided to wonder off. She sniffed the clean air, she inhaled and exhaled loudly she wondered to herself, "''shit, I better clean the med-den, the little one will be working there soon." with that said she ran back to camp, and into the den, she began to pick up the bleached bones of birds and rodents, "''disgusting, well, it's my fault for letting it become like this." Smoke came upon a bird skull fully intact, "This'll look good in my den!" She carefully cradled the skull in her jaws and brought it over to her den, she placed it upon a rock that jutted out right by her bed, Smoke took a few steps back and examined it, "Looks lovely." She thought, happily. She padded back to the med-den, she sighed a sigh of relief knowing that it's now cleaned, "Thank StarClan.. it's done." Whispering loudly to herself, she dragged herself towards the cool, moist riverbed, she plopped down, resting her head on her paws, and began to doze off. He paused before shaking his head and turning away. He dashed to where Timberstrike was, "Timberstrike! Looks like you've had kits!" He grinned at the queen, "StarClan congradulates you!" He took th sticks and trotted to the medicine den, setting them down with the others, just for incase. He padded back out to the queen, "You're feeling alright? You don't feel sick?" He asked her, glancing down at the kits. ~Thornpaw "I'm fine, Thornpaw. Just alittle pain from kitting." Nothing a tom would know of... She snickers quietly. She gets up, taking Patchkit and Greykit in her mouth, getting into Jade's empty nest (Jade magicly dissapeared! HAHAHAHA)) and putting them down. She grabs Stripekit and puts her down as well. ~Timber Flamepelt shivered awake, smelling the dainty metallic smell of blood. And badger. Instantly getting up, the effimate twisted her forepaw on a gnarled root on the den wall, tripping as a whimper escaped her. Getting up once more, she limped as fast as she could to the camp clearing, only to find Thornpaw and Smokestar. Rushing over, whimpering slightly, Flame panted. "Are you ok? Did a badger attack camp?" Questions rushed out of her like she was a mad hare before she glanced around, almost...scared like. Troutjaw~|talk| 20:58, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Thornpaw thought for a moment, "Ah!" He knew what to do to help the queen. He dashed into the Medicine den and came running out with a mouthful of herbs, "Alright. Lamb's ear leaves for strength, which you just used up a lot of, Poppy seeds to stop any pain you're feeling. Don't eat too much of it, though." He sorted the herbs into two piles for her ~Thornpaw "Everything is alright, Flame." Smoke replied as she watched Thorn scurry back and forth helping the young queen, " I was attacked. But thankfully it wasn't such a serious wound, however it will leave a mark." She got up and narrowed her gaze as she peered into the overgrown forest, shadows cast upon the ground creating illusions that can trick the mind of the weary, "The badgers seem to be closing in" her tone was ominous, "The two-legs must be inviting themselves into their territory, causing them to push closer into ours." She paused, before turning around and padding away, "Gather more warriors, we need to double the patrols, I don't want to risk an attack. I'm counting on you, Flame" She disappeared into the bush. Smoke woke up to the sound of a rodent scurrying just a step away. She groaned as she got up, a pain traveled from the tip of her tail to the base of her head, her head was pounding "ugh... where am I?" She shook her head, and looked around, "Must have fallen asleep while patrolling, or passed out from slamming into a tree during my midnight run, either way, I don't remember." Trash scattered around her, the smell was overwhelming, however there was one scent that caught her attention, a scent she must have come across many moons ago, a male rouge she fought, but since she was smaller and weak, lost. She was still surprised he let her go with her life, she paused to look around once again, and in her peripheral she saw a dark blur jolt away, she grit her teeth in anger, turned around and rushed in the opposite direction. Later that day she was resting up in her den that's when she felt her insides sting, she tossed and turned uncomfortably, Smoke heaved herself up with a huff, walked over to the river and lapped up some water, she growled at the thought of knowing the rouge is still alive. (So, I teach Patchkit, Greykit, and Stripekit the basics of STC, and say they're ready, then they're apprentices? Wow, kay then. Tell me if that changed.) Timber lowers her mouth to lap up a few leaves of lamb's ear, an some poppy seeds. She curls her long tail around her small paws, gathering her kits closer to her. "I belive you are ready to learn about StarClan, Patchkit, Greykit, and Stripekit. We'll start with the roots of StarClan. StarClan's members are all the past cats of the clans, and they send messages to the living cats, mostly the leaders and medicine cats. Cats are only allowed to join StarClan when they die if they have lived an honorable life and followed the warrior code. If they don't, they will be sent to the Dark Forest, or The Place of No Stars. When cats die, they are guided by a desceased cat, usually a close one, like a mentor or a family member. When cats die, they will close their eyes for one more time, and re-open them, in StarClan's territory, SilverPelt. Cats who have seen StarClan cats will most likely tell you they leave starry paw prints, their eyes shine like stars, and their pelts glow with a strange light, which makes them look like they have stars in their fur. Or Frost sparkles at their paws and glitters in their eyes. Their pelts shine like ice and carry all the scents of the seasons: the tang of leaf-bare, the green scent of greenleaf, the musk of leafall, and the sweet blossom of newleaf. StarClan cats are already dead, but they can be killed again, going to a different place, and vanishing completely. When a leader loses a life, that life appears in StarClan as a very faint copy of the leader." She explains to her kits, her long whisker twitch, once, twice, three times, her cold copper eyes blinking and turning into molten and warm copper instead. She gives each of her kits an affectionate lick on the head. (Damn, sorry, I forgot to change some rules around in the clan's page, since the last leader, blackstar, -growls- messed around with some rules during my absence, they do need to learn the basics of STC but also the basics of hunting, gathering, and fighting.) Her ears twitched to the sound of Timber teaching her youngins about StarClan. Smoke got up and realized her body wasn't as slender as she remembered, her sleek body has now become slightly rounded at the abdomen, her short fur only highlighted her curves, she groaned in hatred, but then whimpered. Smoke shook her head, and treaded towards Timber, "It's delightful to know that these kits will grow knowing that StarClan will guide them through thick and thin" She warmly looked down at the young eager kits. The noon day sun shone down upon the laid back clan's grounds. The dark grey, tabbied leader slowly roamed towards her den, sniffing cautiously to reassure herself, no danger, "Thank StarClan" Smoke began to reorganize her den, bringing in more greenery and throwing out the dead and decaying flowers she brought, colorful round "crystals" bordered the bleached bird skull she found in the med's den, "Better" she exclaimed to herself, happily. She paused as she felt life squirm around inside of her, "please be parasites, please be parasites" she repeated to herself over and over again. Smoke crawled towards her bed, curled up, and began to doze off. --XxxSmoketailxxX (talk) 22:03, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Timberstrike nods, whiskers bouncing slightly up and down. "Okay, now, we need to know a bit about hunting, but your mentors will help with the rest. We dont need to be really really good, we just need to know what to do with each animal that we hunt. First, we'll start with rabbits and mice. Mice will feel you before rabbits will, but rabbits will smell/hear you (I forgot) before mice. So, what will we do when we smell a mouse?" She had caught a mouse, but she half killed it so her kits could smell what a living mouse smelled like. It squeaked in pain, as she brings the squirming body to the three kits. "There's a mouse, remember what it smells like." She meows to her offspring. ~Timber Smoke smiled warmly at Timber and her kits. Each one of them with wondering, bright eyes, she cringed as she felt her own kits roll around and kicking inside her, her ears pinned against her crown and hissed, she directed her attention towards Timber, "So, how's it going?" She attempted to distract her pain with small talk, her pain was visible in her facial expressions. XxxSmo ailxxX~(Talk) "It's good, would you mind helping me out with teaching them the basics of hunting and such?" She notices Smokestar's pain, she looked like what Timberstrike looked like when she looked into the water's reflection and had her kitting pains. She knows leaders can't have kits. "Who's the lucky tom?" She whispers. Smoke glanced up at Timber, "I'll help with training the youngins." She then paused and thrashed her tail, "Some ghost from my past decided to treat himself while I was blacked out." She spat, then sighed, "I know I'm not able to have kits, what must I do then? These poor things will never know their father, but I don't want to abandon them in some forsaken part of this do forest." With that said she grit her teeth, shut her eyes tightly and hissed, hatred started to overwhelm her. XxxSmo ailxxX~Talk Timberstrike gasps. "That's horrible!" She flicks her ears, listening for a few seconds. "Confess, StarClan will forgive, I'm sure." She gives Smokestar a reassuring mew, stepping forward and licking her shoulder. She yawns, her pink mouth stretching to it's full length and back closed. Smoke smiled at Timber's sign of affection, "Thank you." She mewed happily, this bit of happiness lasted for so long until she looked down and sighed, "Maybe looking to StarClan will help, but we all know this is forbidden, it's against the warrior code.." She plopped down on her rump and stared up to the night sky. The Silverpelt seemed to be shining brightly, a refreshing night breeze swished by her, calming her. How wonderful. (Sorry, about the short RP >___<) XxxSmo ailxxX~Talk "StarClan will understand. It is not your will to have kits. They have seen what has happened, I am sure they'll forgive you." She repeats, copper eyes shining. (Even shorter.)